Noises or You Shouldn't Believe What You Hear
by hell.bent.wings
Summary: “Go deeper! Yes, right there!” Ginny’s brown eyes widened as she processed the fact that her brother George was in the boy’s washroom at midnight with Fred and they were making unbelievable sounds. God,she was going to need some extensive therapy.


**.Wings:**

**Hello my readers, I'm back with another one shot. The moral of this story? Don't always believe what you hear…**

…_H.B.W…_

Ginny Weasley did always enjoy her midnight cocoa. Her family had gotten used to her trampling down the stairs at night to make herself a cup of hot chocolaty goodness. So when school started, what choice did she have but to sneak down to the kitchens every night.

The house elves took it really well, and had even offered to take it up to her dorm for her instead, but tonight the house elf who'd prepared it had left out the marshmallows, so the youngest Weasley had to go downstairs herself. After all, a hot cocoa is nothing with out marshmallows.

As she passed by the boy's bathroom on the second floor however, she heard a faint noise coming from within. Pausing to decipher if it was a boy with diarrhoea problems or in serious pain, she found a third choice. From what she could hear it wasn't pain _or_ bathroom problems. Not sure exactly what it was, being the curious witch we was, she gently put down the hot cup and leaned closer.

"Go deeper! Yes, right there!" came the voice from inside.

Ginny jumped back in shock. Of all voices she could've heard, it just HAD to be one of her brothers. So it was solved, the voice was Fred. But the question remains, why was he out of his dormitory at this time at night, and what in Merlin's beard was he doing in the washroom to produce that kind of noise.

"Yes, I think I'm almost there, just hang on a bit there!" A new voice filtered through the wooden doors. Ginny's brown eyes widened more as she processed the fact that her other brother George was in the boy's washroom at midnight with Fred and they were making unbelievable sounds. God she was going to need some extensive therapy after this.

"Put your stupid stick there again," George instructed Fred, as Ginny stifled a scream. Her older twin brothers were doing explicit things at night! And to think everyone just lets them go every together.

"It's all your fault you know," George accused Fred as Ginny heard another groan.

"Shush, will you? We're gonna get caught if you keep talking so loudly. And besides, I'll give you a BJ after this," Ginny heard Fred reply. Gasping, she winced as she visualized what Fred was talking about. She was no newbie to dirty talk and the only thing she could think of that was referred to as BJ, well, she really didn't want to think of it.

Opening the door a crack, Ginny peeked in. The washroom looked just like the girl's washrooms, but it was less lighted, even at night. She peeked around the row of stalls and saw the backsides of her brothers, one behind the other. The one behind was leaning over the other, but luckily, the stall door blocked the rest of the view. If it hadn't, well, Ginny shuddered to think.

"Just put it in! I'm losing it!" George whispered frantically from the stall as Ginny quickly shut the door.

Ginny grabbed her now cool cup of cocoa and raced back to her dormitory where she planned to fall into a deep sleep and with luck, by morning she would've forgotten the whole experience.

How was she ever going to be able to face Fred and George if she didn't forget the whole thing. If she didn't manage to purge the memory from her mind, well, Lockhart did have some good ideas.

Running around a corner, she skidded in her slippers and knocked over a knight's armour. Dodging the sharp blade of the sword that was coming towards her, she scrambled for the Grand Staircase.

…_H.B.W…_

Hearing the loud crash of metal on stone outside, Fred and George Weasley poked their red haired heads out of the washroom, but saw nothing.

"Must've been Peeves," shrugged George. Fred nodded. Going back in, they went back to what they were doing before the interruption. Fred tossed George the plunger and he picked up his wand again.

"Lumos. Whoever decided to unmagic these toilets will be a very dead man tomorrow," Fred muttered as he shone his wand into the toilet. George grunted as he shoved the plunger deeper into the bowl.

"That would be Dumbledore. He said something about Myrtle messing around with the plumbing," George replied.

"As if he would've had to worry about _Myrtle_," he scowled, glaring at his brother.

"If we don't get those Galleons out of there by morning, we are so screwed," sighed Fred sadly.

"I already told you it was your fault," George replied grumpily.

"Yeah well, you didn't need to elbow me in the gut, now did you? That hurt!" Fred complained, rubbing the bruising area gingerly.

"Good," George rolled his eyes. Pausing in his thrusting, he turned to his twin.

"Are you really gonna buy me a Bonkers Joker kit?"

…_H.B.W…_

**.Wings: **

**You guys know the drill; reviews = love.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
